The Heir of Gryffindor
by Raasberries
Summary: In the beginning, it starts with introducing who exactly is the heir. Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus. Draco is Harry's cousin. Draco and Harry get along really well. Draco is Hermoine's best friend. Hermoine didn't like Harry from the first day she met him. Full summary inside. I suck at writing summaries. R&R Rated K for now.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I'm not that great at writing stories but i came across this idea when i was reading some other fanfic and yeah so that was how i got this idea. Credits go to the author of "What if."**

So what if:

James was the heir to Gryffindor.

Sirius is Lily's brother, therefore he is Harry's uncle.

Remus is Harry's godfather.

James, Sirius, and Remus are in the order.

Sirus is the heir of Hufflepuff.

Remus is the heir of Ravenclaw.

Peter Pettigrew was never really trusted by them.

Severus is also Harry's godfather and he didn't hate Harry.

Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus.

Draco is Harry's cousin.

Draco and Harry get along really well.

Draco is Hermoine's best friend.

Hermoine didn't like Harry from the first day she met him.

Hermoine is friends with Ron.

Ron is best friends with Harry.

Ron only tolerates Draco but doesn't really trust him.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was a bad summary but trust me, it's not that bad. I promise you chapter one will actually be longer. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the story of the heir. Disclaimer, i don't own the Harry Potter books, nor do i own mostly any of these characters. I hope you like it R&R.**

**Lily POV**

Today is my first day of Wizard school and I was on the train heading to Hogwarts. Lily Black is my name and my family had a bad reputation for being associated with Tom Riddle who is now named, Voldemort. But my family was different. We had the courage to disown ourselves out of the Black family and changing my last name from Black to Evens. I had an older sister named Narrissa, a fraternal twin brother named Sirius and a younger brother named Regulus. Narrissa and Regulus was disowned by my parents when they went to live with our uncle Orion Black. They thought that being involved in You-Know-Who would be better than being killed by him later. I don't know about Sirius but he left our family too but he didn't tell me where he went and our parents didn't disown him. My parents always knew where he went but they wouldn't tell me. All of the sudden the door opened and in came a dark haired boy who I recognized right away who it was, I mean how could I not? He was Sirius Black, my twin brother. Maybe he is good? Is that possible that he had a reason for keeping the Black name? Will he be put into Slytherin? Will I be put into Slytherin? *sigh* too many things to worry about! There were 3 other guys with Sirius. One was holding a pale boy with black hair by his collar, clearly dragged him over. The boy holding the guy had sandy brownish blond hair. Then there was this other boy, he had brown hair and auburn eyes. He wasn't very handsome and she didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was definitely good looking though. The boy caught her looking at her and flashed her a flirtatious look. I knew right then that he was the trouble maker type.

"Hi, beautiful." The brown haired boy said flirtatiously. "What's your name?"

Since he wanted to play, I'll play with him by not answering his question. I'll leave him questioning. "Why are you dragging that poor boy with you guys?"

"Haha this half-blood? He's not worth your time sis!" Sirius said playfully.

"Oh, so she's the twin sister that you keep talking about? But she looks nothing like you, how are you guys twins?" the brown haired boy said, still hot on the topic. "Another pure-blood and she's lucky enough to be a Black too!"

"We're fraternal and my last name is Evans now!" I half yelled at him, then widened my eyes finding that I just gave the boy my last name.

"Evens! Wow, what a nice last name! Very Muggle like though. Hey Sirius! She's feisty! I like that!" the boy said smirking.

"Anyways, let that poor boy go! And get out of here! I don't like the idiotic types!" I replied.

"FINE!" Sirius yelled. "Drop him."

The sandy haired boy dropped the black hair boy and exited after Sirius. The brown haired boy blew me a kiss before he left after the sandy haired boy. Great, I thought, I didn't catch any of their names. The pale black haired boy got up from the floor groaning and sat on the opposite side of me. When he caught his breath he asked, "Are you going to beat me up for being a half-blood too?"

"No, my twin brother can be a jerk sometimes. What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Severus, Severus Snape." replied the boy.

"What an awesome name! I'm Lily, Lily Evans but my last name used to be Black." I replied with a sour face.

"You're twin brother? Well he's part of the Marauders. They're such bullies!" he replied.

"Yeah, I know. So which house do you think you're going to be put in?" I asked Severus.

"I don't know, I'm hoping not Slytherin, but looking at my family history my biggest chance will be placed in Slytherin." he replied sadly. "What house do you want to be put in?"

"I'm hoping for Griffyndor but I don't know, knowing my family history I don't want to be put in Slytherin either. Also if the Marauders are in Gryffindor I'm not hoping that I'm not in the same house as them." she replied knowing that if he was in the same house as her twin she wouldn't be happy all the seven years she had at Hogwarts.

Finally we arrived at Hogwarts and as we were getting off the boat we were called over to a big man. He looked down at the first years and he seemed intimidating but when he started talking everybody seemed to make a choice that he is really nice. When we got into the hall the roof was enchanted to look like the night sky and I thought that was really cool. When it was time for sorting I wasn't paying attention until I heard them call "Sirius Black."

**Sirius POV**

I walked nervously up and sat in the chair. A voice said into my brain_ mmhhmm this is interesting! You have Black blood but you seem to differ from your ancestors. But still you will bring great honor to Sly-_

_"N, NOT SLYTHERIN!" I yelled into my head._

_Not Slytherin? Are you sure? You'll do great in Slytherin! And your ancestors were in Slytherin! Fine then I guess you must be put in GRYFFINDOR! _The hat yelled out loud as he said Gryffindor. I felt more relaxed knowing that I wasn't going to be put in Slytherin but even though the Gryffindor table was cheering for me clearly not seeing how wrong this was I saw on the corner of my eye Narrissa was shaking her head. Whatever! She's not even part of the family anymore.

**Lily POV**

Sirius was up there for quite long. It seemed like he was having a conversation with the hat. I wonder what they were saying but he was put in Gryffindor? Maybe I have a chance of also being put in Gryffindor? I was thinking about that when I heard my name being called up. As I walked over to the stool I was frightened for what was going to happen. I wondered if I was going to be put in Gryffindor. Even though I said that I didn't want to be put in the same house as my twin I didn't want to be put in the same house as Narrissa. She would only pester me day and night about how dishonoring Sirius was for betraying them like that. As I sat on the stool I heard a voice in my head. _Interesting! Another Black, though you changed your last name to Evans I see. Why is that? I see a difference in you to your ancestors too. Much like your brother even though he has that little secret of his. Well I see no reason to split up a set of twins. Gryffindor!_ The hat yelled out loud when it said Gryffindor. I noticed that the two other boys along with Severus has still not been called up yet. What were their names? I wasn't paying attention when finally "Remus Lupin" was called up. The sandy haired boy nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. A moment later he was announced to be in Gryffindor. As he sat down he noticed me staring at him and gave me an awkward nod of acknowledgement before he turned to my brother and was in a deep conversation. I wanted to know who that brown haired boy's name was the most. "Staring at my best friend I see!" piped an annoying voice. It was Sirius.

"I-I'm n-not s-staring at him!" I managed to stutter out of my mouth.

"You know his parents were kind enough to take me in when I walked out on the family until we both walked out on his family." he said with a little smile.

"Is that why the guy is so cocky, because he was under the influence of you?" I questioned out loud unintended.

"No, he's naturally cocky, it's in his blood." he replied.

"What?!" I asked

"Don't you know who he is? I thought that my parents would've told you about him. He's a Po—" and he was cut off by McGonagall calling up "James Potter" and right then the brown haired boy swaggered his way up to the stool. He was up there quite long though. I wonder what the hat was saying to him. He seemed to be saddened by what the hat was saying though. In the mean time I asked Sirius, "Why did you guys leave the Potter house then?"

"It's a secret." he simply replied.

Secret? The sorting hat said something about that too. Potter was announced to be in Gryffindor and he walked over to the Gryffindor table blankly. What had the hat told him that he was so upset about that he didn't look like the cocky guy I met on the train. But he came back to himself as he was talking to Sirius and Lupin. I wonder what their secret was. I might be able to get it out of Potter if I stick close to him.

**_Seventh Year_**

I walked into the courtyard and ran into my best friend Severus. Throughout all these years Severus has been bullied by the Marauders and I felt bad for him. And Potter, that Potter always seemed to make his way over and bug me every minute of his life. I think he lived to make me this annoyed with him but I kind of like his company. Wait, what? What am I saying? *sigh* might as well admit it. I fell in love with Potter but I couldn't tell him. He has this reputation around Hogwarts as a player flirting with every pretty girl that he comes across. But Potter was a Potter meaning his family is really trusted by You-Know-Who so I always assumed that he had evil inside him. That was weird. I hadn't seen Potter all day today. It kind of brings me back to the day that I started falling for Potter. This is what happened.

_During Sixth Year_

_I was supposed to be meeting with Dumbledore about Potter's behavior and how he should be taken off of the Quidditch team. I admit that he is really good and the team will suffer for that but I saw him in the broom closet snogging this blond chick and that was just too much. When I got to Dumbledore's office, the door was open and somebody was already there. When I looked in I saw a clear view of who was in there. It was Potter. What was he doing in there? He was playing with Dumbledore's phoenix. He said to, I thought was the phoenix, "I can't do it anymore." Then Dumbledore came into view and I guess he was talking to Dumbledore and petting his phoenix while we're at it._

_"I know you're devastated about what happened bu—"_ _he started but was cut off by Potter._

_"That's not my point. I can't pretend to be so goody, goody friends with Pettigrew anymore!" Potter almost half-yelled at Potter. Pettigrew was the fourth member of the Marauders. He was added in after. They all seemed like they were making an effort to be his friend but I didn't seem to catch why._

_"You're in the Order, James. You can't just back out on the plan now." Dumbledore replied._

_"HE BETRAYED MY PARENTS AND GOT THEM KILLED! YOU TOLD ME THAT THEY WOULD BE WELL PROTECTED WHEN I LEFT TO GO TRAIN WITH YOU! WAS IT WORTH IT?" this time Potter really was yelling at Dumbledore._

_"I'm sorry about you parents but it was worth it having such a powerful kid on the Order. You know you three were the youngest kids we allowed on the Order?" Dumbledore simply replied._

_"That is hardly fair. The only reason we were allowed in the Order was because of our power, because we're the heirs of the 4 that made Hogwarts, am I right?" Potter asked him questionably._

_"Yes, but you are very powerful James, as heir of Gryffindor." Dumbledore explained. "Just keep up with this until the end of next year and I'm sure you won't regret it."_

_"Fine." was all Potter could push out of his mouth and as he was leaving the room he bumped into me and put on his signature flirtatious smile that now I knew was forced._

Now I can kind of make out what their secret was. They were in the Order of the Phoenix and they went to train with Dumbledore but what else was I missing from their secret and what happened to Potter's parents? As I entered the owl tower **(A/N: Sorry I don't know what to call that)** I noticed a boy sitting in the corner clutching a letter. I also noticed that it was Potter. It seemed like he was reading the letter over and over and over. "James?" I asked. I noticed that it was the first time I called him James and not Potter. When he didn't respond I went over and took the letter from his hands. He didn't even try and stop me. He just tilted his head back and closed his eyes as a lone tear made its way down his cheek. I read the letter and I see why he was so sad. The letter was confirming that they found his parent's body and that they would be planning a funeral for them. After a bit of silence he started, "You know, they weren't like how the newspapers said they were. The daily prophet got it wrong. That my parents were spies from Lord Voldemort put into the Order but in reality it was the other way around. That's why they were killed. And it's all Pettigrew's fault. He was the one that leaked to the press that my parents were in the Order. The Death Eaters found out about that and decided that they weren't trustworthy anymore." When he finished he put his head down on his knees. I wanted to know more though and James was willing on telling me everything. So James was in the Order and so is Sirius and Remus and they were heirs of 3 of the houses in Hogwarts. James was the heir of Gryffindor. Sirius was the heir of Hufflepuff and Remus was the heir of Ravenclaw. They made friends with Peter Pettigrew because Dumbledore told them to. They were to get as close to Pettigrew as they can so that they can get information about the Death eaters to the Order. It was dangerous and risky but they were up for it being trained by Dumbledore himself. So, then as that year went by I was paying more and more attention to this new side of James. Sooner or later we started dating and eventually getting married and gave birth to little Harry Potter but Pettigrew was not done with us. He wanted us to join the Death Eaters with the Malfoys and the Blacks but we refused.

**A/N: So here's the first chapter. Not creative enough to make a chapter title for the story. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So i thank the person who favorited my story and to those who followed my story. Here is my second chapter to my story. I'm sorry if it's a bit lengthy but i just didn't know when to stop writing. i hope you like it and R&R!**

**Hagrid POV**

The Potter house was in ruins. There was no sign of anything still living in there until I heard a faint noise. As I went towards the noise, I distinguished that it was the cry of a baby. DID LITTLE HARRY POTTER SURVIVE THIS?! I ran towards the noise and to my delight there was a little boy sitting there looking up at me. Dumbledore said that I was to deliver the baby to Sirius Black, the boy's uncle but when I was about to leave the Potter house, a man with his back was facing the door with his back to me. He had dark black hair and I was about to take out my wand when the man turned around. It was Sirius. He must of somehow heard about what had happened, teary eyed he came over to me and asked, "Little Harry is coming home with me right? He is my nephew and the last of the Lily and James that I can have! He can't go with the Malfoys! They would get him killed before you can say Dumbledore"

"Don't worry," Hagrid replied. "But there are some ground rules. Because Dumbledore is scared of You-Know-Who returning, when he is going to Hogwarts, Remus will have to attend for the 7 years he spends at Hogwarts. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Hagrid you have my word. Plus Remus will be helping me raise Harry." beamed Sirius.

**Harry POV**

I grew up living with Sirius, Angel Lovebird (Sirius' wife) and Remus. When I was seven, we were all walking down Diagon Ally when he met Ron Weasly. We became the best of friends. I was spending a lot of his time with Ron but never really met his family, just Mrs Weasley and Mr. Weasley. We were laughing at a prank that a little kid just pulled on his mother and was rolling on the floor. That was when a little girl reading a History of Hogwarts book tripped over Ron's leg. Knowing that Sirius was in listening distance, I thought that I would do what I usually do. Put on a face. Put on my dad's face. Act like my dad just to make Sirius feel better. I started sassing back to the girl in front of me.

"Watch where you're going, book worm!" I half yelled at the girl.

The girl's eyes widened as she responded with, "You guys were the one rolling around on the floor!"

"Well you were the one with your face kissing that ginormous book of yours!" I retorted.

"Sorry, it was our fault." replied Ron.

"No it wasn't!" I yelled.

"Hi, it's ok, and your name is?" the girl said ignoring my comment.

"Ron, Ron Weasly." replied Ron.

"And I am Har—" I started but was cut off by the girl.

"The obnoxious Harry Potter, I know. I've heard about you. You make yourself really famous. You have such a big head to go with that big ego of yours." she replied.

I was a bit taken back but I saw Sirius and Remus laughing and making their way over to us too. As it was getting dark, they decided to go their separate ways. Harry knowing that Sirius would love to think that I was in love with that girl because they thought she looked so much like my mom, Lily, and that I seemed like a love-struck puppy like my dad going after that girl so I told them, "I think I'm in love!" *sigh* it's sad that they couldn't tell that I was lying. As days went by, Moony (Remus), Sirius, and I went to Diagon Ally again and that was the day that changed my life. I met my cousin Draco Malfoy. His parents were "associated" with You-Know-Who but Draco wasn't like that. He actually ran into us and begged us to take him in. The Malfoys weren't pleased with his disrespect and disowned him from the family even though Draco decided to keep his last name, Draco and I got along very well but the Ron's parents were not as welcoming and didn't think Draco was a good influence on us but for our sake they didn't show their resentment.

**Harry POV**

I told you, meeting Draco changed my life didn't I? Well, because Draco was now living with us, his parents took revenge and attacked the Black house, killing Angel. Sirius was devastated. They even convinced the council that it was Sirius that betrayed my parents instead of Peter Pettigrew and he was sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban. After the funeral for Angel we had the farewell party for Sirius. When Sirius left, Moony looked me in the eye and told me, "You don't have to pretend anymore. Sirius is gone and you don't have to pretend to be like James."

"How did you know?" I questioned him looking clearly puzzled.

"I've known you for so long I saw the lie in your eyes." Moony replied.

**Draco POV**

After all the disasters that happened, Harry was devastated. He had lost that gleam of excitement in his eyes. He wasn't the same excited little boy I met that day at Diagon Ally. I was scared for what was to happen next when Hagrid came crashing down our door. Boy was I glad to see him. That meant we were going to be going shopping for our first year at Hogwarts. I was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts and I almost forgot today was Harry's birthday. I got to remember to buy him something. I really hope I don't get sorted into Slytherin. The rest of my "pure blood" family was sorted into Slytherin but I wanted to be in Griffyndor along with my cousin. He was obviously going to be placed in Gryffindor. Both his parents were in Gryffindor and he has the courage that Gryffindors are supposed to have. He even stood up against my parents. Even though he failed, he tried and I could never work up the courage to do that.

**Harry POV**

With everything that was happening I forgot it was even my birthday. We were going to Diagon Ally tomorrow with Hagrid and Moony. I hope everything goes well and I don't lose another loved one. First we go to get my money out of my parent's vault, enough for Draco and myself. When we had gotten most of our books we went to go get our wands and Hagrid told us to go and wait for him in Olivander's wand shop. When Hagrid was gone Draco, Moony and I went into the shop and we tried out some wands until Olivander said, "I wonder."

He went into another section of his shop and took out 2 matching wands and said, "These 2 are twin wands made from the same Phoenix and can you guess who has the last and third wand that the same Phoenix gave up his feather for? They say the ones that carry these two wands will be the 2 most powerful wizards in their time." When we both shook our heads he said, "Dumbledore has the other wand and till this day he is the most powerful wizard known to man." When we stood there with open mouths, Moony said, "Well go on boys, what are you waiting for? Try them!"

As they took a firm hold on the wands, bright lights gleamed around the two boys and the two boys grinned at each other. When they exited the shop Hagrid arrived and gave Draco an owl and gave Harry a Phoenix. "Happy Birthday, Harry." **(A/N: Sorry I was going to make it say Appy Birthday, Arry cause that's how Hagrid talks but I though writing it like this would make a lot more sense.)**

"A Phoenix? Is that even allowed?" Moony asked.

"Dumbledore has one! Why can't Harry?" exclaimed Hagrid.

"This is so cool! I'll share my owl with you if you share the Phoenix!" Draco replied.

"That'd be awesome, Draco!" replied Harry.

Soon it was the day we head to Hogwarts and since Moony was a teacher he had a different means of getting there so we had to go to the train station ourselves. I went to go talk to Ron so I told Draco that I'd find him on the train. When I parted with Draco and med up with Ron's family, Mrs. Weasley gave me a grizzly hug and I honestly couldn't breathe for the time being. There was a little girl with Ron and when she saw me she exclaimed, "Harry Potter?"

"Hi." I replied with a small smile.

"This is Ginny," Ron said, "she wouldn't stop talking about how great it was that I was friends with THE Harry Potter."

"I'm Fred." said the older redhead boy.

"And I'm George." said the identical twin.

"We're twins!" they exclaimed in unison.

"No really?" I replied sarcastically giving the two boys a toothy grin.

"Well we really should be going." said Fred.

"We'll see you around, Harry." said George.

"We hope you end up in Gryffindor like us!" Fred yelled as he ran into the wall.

"Bye!" yelled George as he too ran into the wall.

"Well we should be going too." replied Mrs. Weasley pulling Ginny away as she was still staring at Harry wide-eyed.

When we made it to the platform I told Ron, "We're going to go find Draco, I told him that I'd meet him on the train."

"What? Why do we have to go find Malfoy?" Ron whined.

"Don't call him Malfoy! Do you think that if I didn't trust he was different than his parents than I would even tolerate him as my cousin? His parents did take part in betraying my parents! So would you hate him more, or would I?" Harry questioned him.

"Sorry, I guess you're right, I'll treat him better, like a friend I suppose, but my family may still not trust him." Ron tried to smile.

"It's ok." Harry replied patting Ron on the back. "Let's go find my cous."

**Draco POV**

When we reached the train station, Harry and I parted ways because it'd just be awkward when Harry went to meet up with Ron cause his family doesn't really like me, but I can see Ron doesn't hate me as much as his family does. As I was walking through the train trying to look for a compartment with more space so that when Harry and Ron came, we could all sit together but a lot of the compartments were already pretty packed. Finally, I found a compartment of only a girl in it reading a book. She must be a bookworm, not that I'm judging though because both me and Harry love to read books, just not factual books as much. "Can I sit here?" I asked the girl.

The girl looked up at me curiously and said, "Sure."

Since it was so awkward and Harry hasn't made his way over to find me yet I decided to start a conversation. "So, what's your name?"

The girl looked up at me, finally deciding that I was getting bored and take me up on the offer of starting a conversation. "I'm Hermoine Granger. What's your name?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Granger? Are you muggle-born?" I questioned.

"Yeah, both my parents are muggles. You?" she replied.

"My family is a pureblood family, like the Blacks, the potters, and the Weasleys." I replied.

"You're a pureblood? I want to ask you a question and be honest, ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" I replied.

"Is there something wrong with being muggle-born?" she asked me.

I was lost for words thinking back to how many times my father had made fun of muggles for being stupid and that muggle-born wizards shouldn't get the same education as us when a voice said, "There's nothing wrong with being muggle-born, unless you come from a certain family." I looked up to see Harry smiling at me. I put my head down in shame, but I know he didn't mean to make me feel bad, just making a point about my parents in his disgust.

**Hermoine POV**

"What are you going here?" I asked Potter.

He looked puzzled that I was even in the compartment. So he didn't come in to find me. He came in to bully Draco. He replied to me, "Do I know you?" clearly not remembering that we met before.

"Yeah, that day at Diagon Ally when you and Ron were lying on the ground laughing and you were acting like a jerk even though you were the one who tripped me." I replied clenching my teeth as he came over to sit beside me while Ron went to go sit beside Draco giving him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Oh, that was you, sorry about that. I was putting on a show for my uncle." he said and I swear I saw a flash of momentarily sadness. "I think we started off on the wrong foot, I'm Harry Potter."

He held out his hand to me and I replied, "Yeah I know who you are. Everybody knows who you are and you're probably happy that everybody does. How you were so powerful that somehow as a baby and without a wand you were able to defeat You-Know-Who. Honestly, I think you're a complete phony. Your parents died for you and you're here making some stupid excuse about why you were acting like a jerk when you were obviously not pretending. You're suck a jerk." I replied crossing my arms and Potter was just staring at the ground obviously something going through his head.

"Yeah, nothing to say anymore? Maybe you should spend more time being grateful for what your parents sacrificed for you than flirting with girls." I replied after he didn't respond.

"Don't be so hard on him! He just lost his—" Ron started but Potter gave him a stern look and Ron just shut his mouth.

What or who did Potter lose? The rest of the train ride he just sat there staring at the floor with his hands crossed and his elbows rested on top of his legs, while Draco, Ron and I talked about which house we wanted to be in. Potter's probably going to be in Slytherin. When we got there as I left and Ron following me, I looked as when Draco got up to leave, Potter grabbed him by the collar and whispered something into his ear. Draco nodded and left the compartment. Potter leaving after him. What did Potter say to him. When I went to ask if Potter had threatened him with something, he just shook his head and looked very nervous. I didn't get the chance to hear the answer Potter had to give about it but I'm not going to let him off that easily. I know how it feels like to be bullied and I was going to stick up for Draco if Potter decides that he was going to bully Draco again.

**Harry POV**

I guess what Granger said kind of struck me to the heart even if most of the things she said were untrue. My parents did die for me. I decided just to stay quiet for the rest of the ride there because Granger obviously wasn't very fond of me. When we got there as Draco was about to leave I told him, "Just tell the hat that you want to be in Gryffindor. The hat can sense that you are different and it'll take into account that you want to be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin." He gave me a nervous nod and left to catch up with Ron and Granger. When we got in, all us first years were standing at the doors waiting to be let into the hall and Granger slugged me in the arm and asked me, "Were you threatening Draco with something?" but before I could answer, Professor Mcgonagall got us all to enter into the hall and I instantly felt like home. Moony was sitting at the teacher's table flashing me a toothy grin. They started calling people up and Draco was the first one up of the people I knew. He was sitting at the stool and was mouthing something with his eyes closed so I knew he was talking to the hat in his brain. Yeah, I'm kind of a know it all cause I like to read and all but I don't know why but I don't like to show my nerdy side. When the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" I was so happy for Draco I wanted to go hug him but instead when he walked by me I gave him a fist pound and he went to go sit down at the Gryffindor table next to Percy, the other Weasley that didn't talk to me much. There were loud boos from the Slytherin table because I expected they wanted a "Malfoy" in their house again but he just ended up going into the house that Slytherin hated the most, Gryffindor.

**Hermoine POV**

Did I just see Potter fist pound Draco? No I must be imagining things. I was called up next and I was happy to be put into Gryffindor with Draco so even if Potter was to get into Gryffindor I could stick up for him. I sat in between Percy and Draco continually asking him what Potter was talking to him about on the train but he just looked annoyed at me and was eagerly looking at the kids being called up. Was he waiting for something? That's when Potter was called up. He sat down and he seemed to be having a long conversation with the hat. He was up there for the longest record of all people who were ever in a pureblood family, even longer than Draco who took exceptionally long too. Finally, the hat came to a decision and yelled out, "Gryffindor!" The whole Gryffindor cheered out for Potter and the 2 boys across from Percy, who I made out to be Weasleys by their bright red hair, they were yelling, "We've got Potter!" repeatedly. Potter grinned and went over to sit next to Draco but I shot him a look saying don't you dare and he went around to go sit next to the Weasley twins who were high-fiving Potter. Potter looked at Draco and they seemed to be grinning at each other sharing a message deep in their minds. How was that possible? Did I miss something? Wasn't Potter just making fun of Draco on the train? Or was it an inside thing? Then Ron was called and like the other Weasleys he was put in Gryffindor. When everybody was sorted, Dumbledore calls on us all and he introduces all the teachers. There's quite a few of them but the one that stuck out to me was the one with the sandy hair. He looked familiar. That's when it hit me, it was the mad with Potter that day at Diagon Ally when I first met them and I thought, great, I hate biased teachers. Then Dumbeldore started the feast and a kid at the Slytherin table comes over to Potter and says, "Your parents are pathetic, your uncle is pathetic, your auntie is pathetic and you are pathetic Potter. Yeah my parents told me things about how your dad got close to Pettigrew thinking that Pettigrew trusts them and then having Pettigrew turn your parents in to Lord V. Then your other Aunt betrays your mom, also betraying them to Lord V. You have a great family Potter, being the heir of both the Blacks and the Potters. You're pathetic." I look over to Potter and he was just looking down at his food clenching his teeth but wasn't going to say a thing to him. Then Draco got up and yelled at the boy, "Shut up Longbottom! You know what? At least Harry had an Aunt that loved him, has an uncle who longs to be home to be with him, 2 godfathers that treat him like he was their own son, a godmother that treats him like he's her own son, and the Weasley family who treats them like they are his family! What about you? Your parents can't get rid of you because they gave birth to you and isn't dead to give you away!" How did Draco know so much about Potter and why was he sticking up for his bully who had his head so close to his food that it looked like he might've face plant into it any moment. Longbottom scowled and was going to retort back when a professor crept up to him and put his hand on the back of his neck saying, "You aren't giving Potter any trouble are you?" Longbottom's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Then go back to your seat." said the professor who I now remembered was Professor Snape. After the boy left Professor Snape tapped Potter on the shoulder and asked him, "Don't listen to him Harry, your parents were not pathetic. They were the bravest people I've ever known and they saved my life even though James wasn't very fond of me but you know need to understand that what they did was nothing close to pathetic."

"Yeah, I know Sevy, I just thought talking to Longbottom would be a waste of breath so I decided to just let him finish his rant." said Potter, now grinning. Did he just call Professor Snape, Sevy? Did he know Potter too? Great, another biased teacher. That's when the sandy haired professor who I now remembered was Professor Lupin came over and put an arm on Professor Snape's shoulders and said, "You know that you can come to us both, your godfathers when you need any help."

"But I did wish you could've been in Slytherin because you know I am the head of Slytherin and could get you out of any other trouble you might get into." Professor Snape said before winking and making his way back to his spot at the professors' table.

"By the way Harry, Dumbledore says that he wants to give you private lessons. You mean a lot to him, you know that?" Professor Lupin said to Potter.

"Yes Moony." Potter said in reply

"And another thing, in classes I think it'd be best if you don't call Sevy by Sevy and me by Moony. It would just lead to lots of questions and that wouldn't be any good." Professor Lupin added before he walked back to his spot at the professors' table. When I looked over I saw Dumbledore smiling at Potter and Potter smiled back. What was so important about Potter anyways?

Percy took us all as first years and took us to the Gryffindor door where it leads to our common room and I was surprised to hear that the password for entry was "Potter". I looked over at Potter and he was just as surprised as I was. That must be an act. He's probably loving this. When we were all inside Percy tells us that Potter is the heir of Gryffindor. When I look over to Potter, he doesn't seem surprised about that so I'm guessing he already knew and is probably going to boast about it too throughout the year. Then Percy tells us that there is a special room for the heir of Gryffindor and he can choose 2 guys to room with him. I didn't expect it when he called Draco first. But then I thought instantly that he probably wants Draco there to bug and bully him even more than he gets to now. When I look over at Draco he grins at Potter. Am I missing something? Again? Potter also chooses Ron to room with him since they were so much like family anyways.

**A/N: Well thank you for reading my story and i hope you liked it. R&R. Btw i was thinking of pairing Ginny and Draco later on in the story so tell me what you think about that pairing. i honeslty really like Draco and Ginny pairing and i think it'll make the story more interesting. :) i'll try to post again soon :)**


End file.
